


Dating Nerves

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they got together, Nasir was so relaxed around Agron. But now that they're together, some insecurities arise. After all, he's Nasir's first real boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt- Agron/Nasir ~ Nasir is nervous because Agron is his first real boyfriend.

Nasir liked to think of himself as a composed person. He didn’t show his emotions. They had to be pried from him. But whenever he was around Agron they came more easily. He felt light and laughter came to him more often, even in response to Agron’s dumb jokes. But once they got together, he felt a sense of unease.

Agron noticed it when they went out to eat after seeing a movie. It was the classic date or at least what Nasir had pictured to be a date.

“You all right?” Agron asked. He reached across the table and lightly touched Nasir’s hand to bring him back to earth.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Shit, what was he supposed to do. Hold his hand? Nasir ended up bringing his hand back in his lap.

Agron slowly withdrew his hand. “You’ve been closed off lately.”

Nasir couldn’t deny that was the truth. He had made more of an effort to control himself because anxiety was not what he wanted Agron to see.

“I’m having trouble figuring out what I’m supposed to do.”

Agron furrowed his brow. “To do?”

“Now. For this.” Nasir gestured to Agron.

Agron just smiled. “Well, generally we eat and then I pay the bill.”

“No, I mean us. And we’re splitting the bill.”

“We’re not splitting--” Agron cut himself off. “What do you mean us?”

“I haven’t done this before,” Nasir admitted. “When I was with someone before we usually just--”

“Fucked.” Agron supplied.

“Yeah.”

“Hey.” Agron reached across the table again and motioned with his hand. Nasir brought his own up so Agron could hold it. “It’s all right. I haven’t really done this before either and at least you know how to fuck so when we get there promise you’ll teach me.”

Agron was a virgin? Nasir had to tuck that bit of information away before it took him to places he didn’t want to go over dinner.

“When we get there?” Nasir repeated and while he probably should have been taken aback at Agron’s forwardness… he absolutely wasn’t.

“Yeah. We’ll make it to that point. Trust me.”

Nasir did.


End file.
